


How Sonic Met Tails (Boom Universe)

by Erik_the_Okapi2200



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Astraphobia, Brotherly Love, Flashbacks, Multi, Scrapbooks, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_the_Okapi2200/pseuds/Erik_the_Okapi2200
Summary: While stuck at Tails' House during a thunderstorm, Sticks wants to know how Sonic met Tails.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sticks the Badger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	How Sonic Met Tails (Boom Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how Sonic meets Tails. It's also my first one-shot.

**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA. This idea was in my head for a few days now, so I hope it will be good to read.**

**Note: This is my 1st Oneshot. Also, this will celebrate Tails' 24th Birthday, even though it was a week ago. His birthday was on October 16. For some of the sences, I'll write the ages for the characters. Hope you like this story.**

**Here's the age range for the Characters:**

**Knuckles: 13-16**  
**Sonic: 9-15**  
**Amy: 9-12**  
**Sticks: 5-11**  
**Tails: 2-8**

**How Sonic Met Tails (Boom Universe)**

**Location: Tails' House**

Characters Ages:  
Sonic: 15  
Tails: 8  
Amy: 12  
Knuckles: 16  
Sticks: 11

It was another great day on Bygone Island...almost. A big thunderstorm has hit the island a while ago. As of now, Team Sonic's at Tails' House waiting for the storm to die down. All five team members were doing different stuff to pass the time; Tails was cuddling with Sonic in fear because of his Astraphobia.

**A/N: Astraphobia means a Fear of Lightning.**

While that was happening, Knuckles, Amy, & Sticks were on the couch watching TV. They're watching Sonic X. Sticks has never seen it before, & so far, she likes it. As of this point, the storm has been going for over an hour, & they're up to episode 3. After another 90 minutes (1 hour & a half), all three decided to take a little snack break after watching 6 episodes in a row.

**A/N: 6 Episodes in a row? Usually when I'm watching Sonic Boom, I'll either watch 1-3 episodes a day, or not watch it. With Sonic X, let's just say the last time I saw an episode from that, it was June 2016.**

While getting a snack from the fridge, Sticks has been thinking about Sonic & Tails. She had been wondering about their bond for a while now. While heading back to the couch, she noticed an old book on a random shelf. It was a photo album that read "Sonic & Tails' childhood memories".

"Hey, Sonic!" asked Sticks. "What's this?"

Sonic takes a look at the cover of the old album. His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Our old photo album!" said Sonic excitedly. "Sticks, where did you find it?"

"It was on some random shelf behind the couch." replied Sticks.

Sonic walked over to the couch while Tails & Sticks followed & sat down. In the book was many photos of Sonic & Tails from 6 years ago, to now. A couple minutes later, Amy & Knuckles arrived with some snacks & saw the photos of Sonic & Tails. Sonic found a picture of him & Tails from 6 years ago; Sonic was 9, & Tails was 2.

"Hey, I remember this photo!" said Tails excitedly.

"Me too." said Sonic smiling at the photo. "This was from the day after I found you in the jungle."

Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles' heads shot up at what Sonic just said.

"The jungle?" asked Amy.

"Yeah." said Tails with a bit of sadness in himself. "It's a LONG story."

"I wouldn't mind listening." said Sticks.

Sticks placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. She knew Tails could trust her.

"Okay," said Tails to his friends. "Here's what happened: It all started 6 years ago..."

...

Scene: Jungle (6 years ago)

Characters Ages:  
Sonic: 9  
Tails: 2  
Unknown character: 5

**A/N: You'll know who's the 3rd character soon.**

Deep in the jungle, lived a young fox named Miles Prower. His parents disappeared a year ago, so he had to defend for himself in the wild. Every day, people from the nearby village would see Miles, would beat him up, & call him "freak", "mutant", & "monster". Every time he walked, his arms & legs would hurt from his bruises. However, he wasn't the only one in the jungle. Every now & then, he would see another animal hunting for food. The creature looked like a brown-and-orange badger.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

**Back to the present!**

"What Amy?" asked Tails.

"You saw Sticks?!" asked Amy.

Everyone looked over at Sticks.

"Come on!" said Sticks. "I was only 5! No biggie!"

"You were living on your own at 5?!" asked Sonic.

"Can we please get back to the story?!" yelled Tails.

Everyone stopped talking while Tails began to speak. At this point, the storm was about 10 miles away from the area.

"As I was saying, Yes, I saw Sticks. I followed her so I could learn her tatics, but I may have gotten her a bit paranoid..."

**6 years ago...**

Miles was following Sticks just to learn her hunting skills. Sticks started to sense there was someone following her. She turned around, but no one was there.

"Hello?" asked Sticks. "Who goes there? Is it a spy? An alien? A government agent?"

No answer. Sticks turned around, & walked home. Miles came out from a bush, & walked the opposite way as Sticks. A couple days later, it started to rain in the jungle. While Miles was sleeping in the tree, he woke up to the sound of an animal walking by his tree. The creature noticed Miles in the tree.

"Hello? Anyone there?" said the Mobian.

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

"You know it's not nice to ignore someone."

Miles looked down at the creature.

"Come on. I won't hurt you."

Miles looked around just to make sure there was no one around, then climb down the tree. Seconds later, he was face to face with this creature that looked like a blue hedgehog.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Miles looked at the ground in sadness. There was no answer from the fox cub.

"Where's your parents?"

Still no answer. Tears started to form in Miles' eyes.

"How old are you?"

"T-two." said the fox cub.

"TWO?!" yelled the blue Mobian in shock. "How long have you been out in the wild?"

"Only one year."

the blue hedgehog was shocked. This fox cub has been living in the wild for a whole year. He knew the fox couldn't live out in the wild for a lot longer.

"Hey, wanna come home with me?"

Miles was confused. This hedgehog was being nice to him, & he wants to take him to his house. Seconds later, a smile formed on his face. Miles nodded his head in response.

"Yes, uh...What's your name?" asked Miles.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the Mobian. "And what's your name?"

"Mmm...Miles Ppp...Prower...but I hate the name."

"Why?"

"Everyone that see me in the jungle makes fun of it. it sounds like 'miles per hour'."

Sonic understood what Miles felt, so he came up with an idea.

"How about I give you a nickname, then?" asked Sonic. "How about Tails?"

Miles looked up at Sonic suddenly.

"Really?" said Miles. "You don't hate them?"

"Nope. It suits you!"

Sonic gave Miles a thumbs up. Miles thought about the new name, & it sounded right.

"You're right." said Miles. "I like it. Thanx!"

Miles, now called "Tails", hugged Sonic in excitement. Sonic hugged Tails back.

"You're welcome, Tails."

**Back to the present!**

"...And that's how I met Sonic." said Tails who has now finished his story.

Both Amy & Sticks have started to cry from Tails' past life. Knuckles however, hardly ever shows his feelings. Let's just say on the inside, he has a heart. A couple minutes later, both Amy & Sticks got up from the couch, walked up to Tails, & gave him a long, but sad, group hug.

"That...was so sad." said Amy.

"I'm surprised you followed me at that young of an age." said Sticks.

After a few minutes, Amy, Tails, & Sticks broke the hug. Then, Sonic came up to little brother, & hugged him.

"That was a great day for me." said Sonic. "Another great day was when that thunderstorm hit the beach a few years ago."

Amy, Sticks, & Knuckles' eyes widened at what Sonic just said.

"Thunderstorm?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. That's a good story." replied Sonic. "A year after I found Tails, a thunderstorm came near my shack..."

Scene: Sonic's Shack (5 years ago)

Character's Ages:  
Sonic: 10  
Tails: 3

A thunderstorm has hit the beach around 2:00 P.M. Sonic had Tails stay at the shack while Sonic sped to the village to get some food for the duo. All of a sudden, lightning appeared in the sky. Tails got so scared, he hid underneath the table until Sonic came back.

**30 minutes later...**

Sonic returned from the village with two bags full of food that will last them two weeks.

"Tails, I'm home!" called out Sonic.

There was no answer.

"Tails?"

Just then, lightning lit the house for a split-second. Tails, who was still hiding under the table, let out a loud shriek. Sonic found found Tails just seconds later.

"Tails, you okay?" asked Sonic.

Sonic waited for a reply, but didn't get one. Ten seconds later, a loud BOOM of thunder occurred, causing Tails to scream again. He latched himself to Sonic as he cried his eyes out. Soon, Sonic figured out what's happening.

"Let me guess, you have Astraphobia?"

"What's Astraphobia?" asked Tails confused.

"It means you have a fear of thunder & lightning."

After explaining what Astraphobia is to Tails, Sonic carried him to his hammock to calm him down. As more thunder came, Tails buried his face into Sonic's chest.

"It's okay, Tails." said Sonic. "Your safe with me."

The storm lasted until 10:00 P.M. By that time, both Sonic & Tails were already asleep.

**Back to the present!**

"And that's the story of Tails' first storm with me." said Sonic as he finished the second story to his friends.

"So that explains why Tails is always with you during storms like this one." said Amy.

Tails turned to a new page in the album. He found a picture of him & Sonic on his 5th birthday.

"Hey, I remember this pic!" said Tails excitedly.

Sonic took a look at the pic.

"Oh, I remember this." said Sonic. "This was on your 5th birthday. That was an AWESOME day, wasn't it?"

"What happened on that day?" asked Sticks.

"Well, I got 2 birthday presents: This house, & some new friends." replied Tails.

"Oh, now I remember!" said Amy excitedly. "Knuckles & I were at your house that day..."

Scene: Tails' House (3 years, & 2 weeks ago)

Character's ages:  
Knuckles: 13  
Sonic: 12  
Amy: 9  
Tails: 5

Two weeks ago, it was Tails' 5th birthday. Sonic got Tails: A pair of brown goggles with red lenses, & a brown tool belt with a shoulder strap.

**A/N: If you're wondering about the gloves & shoes, they were given to Tails 3 years before this. Also, Tails' shoes don't have the sports tape yet. That came after he joined Team Sonic.  
**

After that, Sonic & Tails went to Seaside Isle, because Sonic has another surprise for Tails. Before leaving Sonic's Shack, he told Tails to close his eyes for his next surprise. Ten minutes later, the duo arrived at their location. Sonic carefully got Tails off his shoulders, & guided him in front of the location.

"Ready for next surprise, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Yes!" said Tails excitedly.

"Open your eyes!"

Tails opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a wooden house. Behind it was a workshop.

"It's a house?" asked Tails.

"Actually, your house." replied Sonic.

Tails' eyes widened at what Sonic just said.

"Really?" said Tails excitedly. "It's all mine?"

Sonic nodded as an answer. Then, he showed Tails the inside of the house. On the inside, it had a kitchen, a petite (small) bathroom, & a living room with a 20 inch TV. Tails took 2 minutes to look around the house; he was awestruck that this house was now his. He looked out one of the windows, & saw the massive workshop; his eyes doubled in size, while his jaw dropped. After looking around, he gave Sonic a big hug.

"Thanx, Sonic for this new home!" said Tails.

Sonic hugged the 5-year-old back.

"You're welcome, kid." replied Sonic. "And since you'll be living here for now on, I'll stay here for 2 weeks with you. I'll show you how to use these things."

**2 weeks later...**

Tails has been living by himself for a few days now. So far, he's been doing fine. In the workshop, Tails has started to build inventions. He recently became a little smart & wanted to test what he could do with his new IQ of 300. He has already built communicators for him & Sonic. Later in the week, Sonic visited Tails to see how he was doing. However, he wasn't alone. Sonic arrived at Tails' House with his friends: Amy Rose & Knuckles the Echidna.

"Any reason why you brought the both of us here?" asked Amy.

"I brought you guys here because this friend of mine might be a good helper to Team Sonic."

"Another one?" asked Knuckles. "Isn't three enough?"

"Three is never enough!" replied Amy. "At least five, or six at the max."

"Anyways...Please wait in my friend's house while I go & get him from his workshop, okay?" asked Sonic.

Both Amy & Knuckles nodded in response, then waited inside the house, while Sonic went to find Tails in his Workshop. He found the young fox cub working on a robot.

"Hey, Tails!" said Sonic. "What'cha working on?"

"Hi, Sonic." replied Tails. "I'm currently working on a Universal Translator. It should be completed by the end of this week."

"Cool. Uh, you mind if you can take a break for a little bit?"

"Why?"

"Well, I got some friends that want to meet you. We're about to explore an ancient temple in the jungle, & we needed someone that's smart enough to find a way in. I told them about you, & they wanted to see if you could join Team Sonic."

Tails' eyes widened at what Sonic just said. At the same time, he was getting excited. "Really?"

All of a sudden, Tails flew out of the workshop & toward this front door of his house. Sonic sped after him.

"Wait out here until I call for you, okay?" asked Sonic.

Tails nodded his head & waited outside. Sonic came in the house & found Knuckles at the TV, & Amy in the Kitchen making some snacks.

"Hey, I have him outside." Sonic said to his friends. "Amy, you got the contract?"

Amy nodded her head at Sonic while he opened the door, & told Tails to come in. Amy & Knuckles' eyes widened at the fox cub.

"Amy, Knuckles, meet Tails." said Sonic as the fox walked toward the duo.

_"A fox with two tails? AWESOME!" thought Amy. "He's SOOOO cute!"  
_

_"Is he a bird, fox, or...what do you call that animal with nine tails?" thought Knuckles. "A Kitsune? No, that's not right. Think Knux, think!"_

Sonic had Tails walk over to the table where Amy & Knuckles were sitting at. Tails noticed the small stack of papers in front of him.

"What's this for?" asked Tails.

"You have to sign this in order to join Team Sonic." said Amy. "We also wanted to know some info about you."

Tails looks through the contract, then answers the questions.

**4 minutes later...**

Tails finished looking over the contract, along with the little quiz at the end, & handed it back to Amy. Amy looked over the papers for a while.

"Uh, Tails." asked Amy. "Remind me again how old you are?"

"Five." replied Tails.

Amy's eyes widened at what Tails just said.

_"There's no way a 5-year-old wrote all of this!" thought Amy._

**4 more minutes later...**

"Okay, Tails." Amy said to Tails. "After looking over this, I'm actually surprised by this info you've given me. 300 IQ & inventing at only age 5; not to mention you can fly by using your own tails. Knuckles, Sonic, & I all welcome you into Team Sonic! If you have any questions, feel free to ask either me, or Sonic."

Tails smiled in excitement. He quickly hugged Amy excitedly, which then turned into a group hug.

"Thanx so much, Amy!" said Tails.

"You're welcome, Tails." said Amy.

"Let's hope I'm a great helper, & a great sidekick to Sonic."

**Back to the present!**

"And yet, you're still a great helper/sidekick to this day." said Amy as she finished the 3rd story to her friends.

"Aww, thanx Amy." said Tails.

At this point the storm was almost gone.

"I think we have time for one more story." said Sonic.

"I already got one." said Tails. "This one was about 2 years ago...

Location: Tails' House

Character's Ages:  
Knuckles: 14  
Sonic: 13  
Amy: 10  
Sticks: 9  
Tails: 6

**A/N: Last flashback & slight Taicks moment, so get ready!**

Today was a usual day at Tails' House. Knuckles, & Sonic were hanging out with Tails. Amy arrived 20 minutes later. She took a detour through the jungle.

"Sorry I'm late, I just ran into someone in the jungle!" said Amy.

"Who did you meet?" asked Sonic.

"Some crazy, but kind badger living in the jungle."

Tails started to listen on the conversation.

"A badger in the jungle?" asked Tails.

"Yep." replied Amy. "Her name is Sticks. She's been living out in the jungle for a few years. I wanted her to get used to civilization, so I brought her here."

Amy opened the door & let Sticks come in. She was scared of everything around her. As soon as Stick came in the house, both her eyes & Tails eyes widened in surprised.

"Uh, Amy?" asked Tails. "Can you guys step out of the house for a minute, or four?"

Amy, Sonic, & Knuckles all walked out of the house, leaving the fox cub, & the badger.

"Sticks?" asked Tails. "Is that really you?"

"Miles?" asked Sticks. "Is that you also?"

"Yes." replied Tails. "By the way, I'm not 'Miles' anymore. Everyone calls me 'Tails' now."

Sticks spent a couple minutes looking at Tails. She also noticed the two tails behind him.

_"Wow, he's changed!" thought Sticks. "Two tails? Cool! Why didn't I noticed that before?"_

_"Wow, she has barely changed at all." thought Tails._

"So, you've been living in the jungle for how long?" asked Tails.

"About 4 years now." replied Sticks.

Tails' eyes widened at what Sticks just said. There's no way she was able to survive in the jungle for 4 years. He was only able to survive a year in the jungle.

"Wow. I'm surprised you were able to survive for that long. I didn't survive for that long at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, about 4 years ago, I was homeless as well, & I had to survive in the jungle. Every now & then, I saw you walking around the area. I would try to learn your survival skills, but every time you turned around, I got scared & hide until you were gone. So, in a way, I basically made you paranoid, & I'm sorry for that."

Sticks shed a tear from Tails' past, then hugged him. This surprised Tails a lot, but he hugged Sticks back.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles all heard what Tails & Sticks were talking about. They even saw them hug each other.

"You know, I think I heard Tails say something about a badger living in the jungle a while ago." said Sonic. "Now I know why."

**Back to the Present!**

"Although Sticks has been there for everyone, she's been there mostly for me." said Tails as he finished the last story of the day.

The storm was finally over, & everyone was allowed to go outside again.

"Hey, the storm's over!" said Sonic. "Who wants to go back to my shack for some volleyball?"

Everyone raised their hands & left Tails' House for Sonic's Shack. Sonic, & Amy got into "Blue Force One", while Tails, Sticks, & Knuckles got into the Tailsmobile, & all of them left for some volleyball.

As soon as they left, someone in the bushes appeared. His appearance resembled an Okapi. The Okapi took out a walkie-talkie & called someone.

"This is Green Blur to Yellow Ground." said the Okapi. "I spotted the two-tailed fox."

"Excellent." replied the ominous voice. "He's the one. Report back immediately."

"Roger that. See you in a bit."

The Okapi turned off his walkie-talkie, & put it away into his vest.

"Get ready, Tails. You won't even see it coming..."

**Story finished!**

**Hope you all liked this emotional story. This is a prequel for another story of mine. Plz leave a review for this story. This is my first one-shot, so I hope it was AWESOME to read.**

**This took a whole month to write.** **I'll see you all in the next story! Peace out!**


End file.
